The mystery of englamour
by ms-shortay
Summary: high pg13 The sixth year of hogwarts has just begun, but harry isnt going to hogwarts until Christmas this year.I wont tell you anymore of that cause itll ruin the surprise.It's mostly H/H but theyre are other couples andf someone has a twin.
1. The boy who has a twin?

HARRY POTTER IN: 

The Mystery of Englamour:

The school of enchantment

Of all kinds

Authors note: this is my first fic so please constructive criticism only and your 

reviews would make me one happy pizza (wait can pizzas be happy) o well.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine that you recognize from the 5 greatest book of all 

time by none other than Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Harry awoke with a sigh it had been another adventurous year at 

hogwarts, now again back at the dursley's he was yet again depressed. It was only 

2 weeks into the summer and he was already wishing that he could be back at school 

or at the Burrow with his two best friends and the closest thing he had to family, 

or with Sirius but Sirius was dead and there was no way to bring him back. He 

never did have a talk to Sirius where he learnt a lot about his parents. And now 

that option was no longer, Sirius was gone forever. Harry made a pact with himself 

to avenge the deaths of the now four people who were close to him that were 

murdered by Voldemort and his evil thugs, he just hoped that that list didn't have 

to get any longer then it already was. The only comfort in this was that they had 

captured a good portion of the death eaters, and it had finally shut Malfoy up, 

but that wasn't that much of a comfort, not that much of a comfort at all.

Specially cause Harry knew Voldemort would be back with 

stronger forces he would try to get revenge, the only thing that Harry knew is 

that he and his friends had at least given the wizarding world some time to 

prepare since fudge finally believed the inevitable and had announced the truth to 

the wizarding world and also that Harry was not a mental case.

But none of the good things mattered Sirius was gone he was never coming back 

he fell threw the archway and was murdered by his own cousin, she at least would 

be sent to Azkaban and given the kiss but that couldn't bring Sirius back, at 

least Sirius would be back with his best friends Lily and James Potter. The 

thoughts that were rushing through Harry's mind made him burst into tears, silent 

tears he didn't want Vernon, Petunia and Dudley would say they had already 

commented on the fact that they had caught the murderer that had been on TV but 

Harry shut them up when he reminded them of what all the wizards had said to them 

when they had picked Harry up, specially when moody said that he would make life 

hell for them if they lid a finger on Harry.

Harry's pillow case was drenched in tears and the clothes which hung of 

him so much even know that he had plenty of muscle was also drenched in tears from 

the boy who lived eyes, his usually sparkling green eyes were etched with fear, 

worry, and sadness.

"Harry." Harry span around his dark room searching for the intruder, 

he wiped his eyes quickly as they fell o the windowsill. 

They're was the strangest creature Harry had seen in his life well 

he'd seen some pretty strange creatures but this one was really strange looking. 

It was an overly large pixie with a long pointed tail instead of blue it was red a 

deep blood red, on its feet it had little pointed shoes with bells on the end, 

silent bells. It had a ponytail on the top of its head of blonde hair. Its hands 

were those of humans but the nails on the end were very long, it had big bulging 

deep blue eyes and long tall pointed ears with little blond tuffs at the end. 

Harry wiped out his wand from his back pocket got off his bed and in two strides 

steps halfway across his bedroom and yelled no sudden movements to the pixyish 

thing "Is this Harry Potter?" Harry just nodded "My name is Allegri I was sent 

here by Dumbledore as a gift also to tell you that Hermione will be along in a 

minute or two." 

Harry dropped his wand if this thing was sent by Dumbledore it was 

obviously safe.

"Err so why did Dumbledore send you?"

"Dumbledore thought you would ask that so he told me to say this, Hermione 

will explain everything when she arrives I am a gift to you from Sirius he breed 

me from a pixie and a Cornish pixie two very different types of Pixies, I am all 

but a year old, He breed me for you in case something happened, I have Sirius mind 

and so I will help you threw any situations as Sirius would."

"Sirius." Harry said new tears formed behind his eyes but he forced 

himself to not cry. "Did Sirius leave you a message to give to me?" asked Harry 

hope brewing in his heart.

"I'm really sorry Harry Potter sir but no Sirius did not but I know 

that he loved you like a son."

It was too much for Harry he burst out in tears, the pixie flew over to 

him and wrapped its little arms around him and comforted Harry.

Harry regained himself and said "thank you Allegri. I needed that." wiping the 

tears again of off his tear stained face. 'Mr. Harry Sirius never said it but he 

was always proud of you." "How did you know that I was wondering if I made Sirius 

proud?" The pixie waited for a moment then said "I can read minds Harry Potter if 

I'm within a foot of that person."

Hermione appearing at the window cut their conversation short. Harry was 

utterly shocked she had straightened her cinnamon hair. She had finally grown into 

her looks; she was now a young lady instead of a little girl. Her body was nicely 

curved and toned and her skin was a light bronzy color. She was wearing a halter 

and jean shorts. She's hot; don't think that she's your best friend.

"Ms, Harry Potter thinks you're- Harry slapped his hand over the mouth of 

Allegri and whispered "Don't you ever say what I'm thinking alright" the pixie 

nodded in understanding

"Harry" she squealed "let the poor.........err pixie speak" then she ran over 

to him and gave him the biggest hug shed ever given him in her life like if se let 

go he wouldn't be there any more.

"Mione" Harry gasped, "I can't breathe"

"O sorry Harry" Hermione said as she backed away. "How have you been 

Mione?"

"Well I went to Hawaii with my parents I had my first martini and o we-" 

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger how could you be happy in a situation like 

this...haven't you realized Sirius is dead!" Harry cut her off.

"I'm sorry it's just that-" Harry collapsed 

"I'm sorry Mione its just he's gone, first my parents then Cedric then 

Sirius he's the closest thing I've ever had to a dad, I'm just afraid hell get you 

guys too." Harry was crying leaning up against Hermione the two we're rocking back 

and forth

"Shh its alright he won't get us, Shh" 

The two fell asleep like that with Allegri watching over them by the window 

smiling inwardly knowing that the two 15 year olds lying on the floor were 

completely and utterly in love, she could read minds after all.

They woke early in the morning to the sunrise "Hey Mione." "Hey Harry." 

"Mione, look out the window, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes I've never seen anything like it, it's like a little patch of heaven in the 

sky."

Harry thought to himself I've seen something more beautiful than the sunrise and 

that's you. Harry sighed; to share this moment with her was the most incredible 

thing Harry could have asked for.

"Harry I just realized something today is July 21st, your birthday...."

"Well there's no better way to spend my birthday then with you." Hermione froze 

was he hinting something did maybe he like her but Harry interrupted her line of 

thought noticing that she was thinking very hard at his last statement. "Because 

of course you're one of my best friends and all."

Quick thinking Harry good job you got yourself out of this one will she believe 

it though?

"I knew that Harry." Hermione's hopes dropped "The only thing that would make 

this moment better would be if Ron were here."

She likes Ron it's so obvious Harry thought but he said "of course." But to me 

it would only ruin the moment.

The two sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Ummm Mione did 

you have something to tell me?" Harry asked not being able to stand the silence 

that had rested between them.

"Ya Dumbledore sent me to tell you were being transferred, to a Canadian school 

for some exchange program 6 students from there school our going to our school and 

6 students from our school are going to there school."

"Mione you say six well who are the other four besides us."

"Well Ron and Lavender for one." Harry nodded "Hey Mione did Ron ask Lavender out 

yet he didn't owl me back?" Hermione paused, Ron should have been the one too tell 

Harry since Ron was so excited O well "Ya he did, he sent her a poem and 

everything, she flooed herself to his place after just to say yes. They're such a 

cute couple."

"Well I'm proud of Ron." Harry replied a little over enthusiastically "I wish I 

Had the same type of courage he has. "Harry mumbled."

"You say something Harry?" Harry shook his head in response his cheeks turning a 

light pink.

"So Mione when are we leaving, do we get a chance to talk to Dumbledore about 

this too?"

"Ya we're meeting him at Hogsmeade."

"Alright." Harry nodded a thought rushed through his mind "Mione who are the 

other two transfers?"

"Well err they're from America and they just transferred here from swamspsky and 

err ya Dumbledore decided to transfer them to Canada with us too Englamour."

"Ya but who are they Hermione?" said Harry getting impatient.

"Dumbledore should have been the one too tell you but Lavenders cousin and and 

and."

"You can tell me Mione and"

"Your twin." Hermione blurted out realizing what she had just let slip slapped 

her hand over her mouth.

"My what?" Harry asked totally dumbfounded.

"Your twin" muttered Hermione again

A/N sorry guys really big cliffy, The next chapter will be up soon and is this 

better Amy, thx for your review.


	2. The boy who was slapped

HARRY POTTER IN: 

The Mystery of Englamour:

The school of enchantment

Of all kinds

Authors note: All right second chapter is up I'm happy know. I'm so excited don't worry the plot thickens

Disclaimer: nothing is mine that you recognize from the 5 greatest books of all 

Time by none other than Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I wish I owned them though that'd be so awesome.

Last time:

"My what" Harry asked totally dumbfounded.

"Your twin" muttered Hermione again.

"Hermione did you're brains get scrambled when Dumbledore sent you here because I don't have a twin." Harry was shacking with so may emotions, anger at the lie Hermione was telling him, sadness from the fact if it was true why he was never told and also happiness that he might still have family.

"Harry it's true Dumbledore said he'd explain, you weren't supposed to find out un-.

"I wasn't supposed to find out, I wasn't supposed to find out what the hell is wrong with you people I never know anything I didn't know about the order until way later on, you and Ron knew before me I'm the boy who lived I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort I'm the blasting boy who lived!" Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs it was a really good thing that aunt Petunia Dudley and uncle Vernon where out at the fair.

"No Harry its just that-"

" Don't you no Harry me I understand you guys don't trust me the boy who lived I'm just an icon you guys use to make yourselves feel important, I am the only important one I am the boy who lived! So don't you tell me what to do, you you you MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione's hand swung back behind her head and collided with Harry's cheek, the force was enough to knock Harry onto the ground, he sat their glaring daggers at Hermione but his mouth was to swollen to speak. "Know you listen to me, boy who lived stop talking all this nonsense, Dumbledore was just waiting so he could tell you in person! Too we do not hang around you to make ourselves important you are our best friend, and ya you're the boy who lived but now you're the boy who was slapped. And ya you deserve it and you're mother was a mudblood too and you have no right to be calling me that when you're not a total pureblood either!"

Harry's expression had softened during that speech he loved his friends and they were his family "I'm sorry mione." He said looking into her cinnamon eyes which were full of tears, Harry began to cry too he wanted to tell her he loved her but it was just, no it would ruin their friendship.

Hermione's expression also softened and fell to the ground beside Harry, "O its alright Harry, I know you're going through a rough time but you have to trust me If there's only one person who you trust me I'll keep you safe."

"Hey said Harry I'm the one who is supposed to keep you safe!" The pair both doubled over in laughter knowing that friends fight but only the truest friends can make up afterwards.

Harry and Hermione stepped of the Knight bus and entered Hogsmeade.

"So Hermione where are we supposed to meet Dumbledore."

"In room14." Said Hermione as she approached the desk and asked the bartender "Hermione Granger I'm here for the key to room fourteen."

"A yes the others were awaiting you're arrival." The bartender replied handing Hermione the key.

Harry and Hermione walked up 7 flights of stairs and finally arrived at room 14.Hermione stuck the key in the lock and twisted it she then tried to open the door, it didn't budge.

" Hermione I think you just locked it." Hermione stared at the door then muttered something that distinctly sounded like I knew that. She quickly turned the key the other way and twisted the doorknob and entered the room.

Hermione entered the room first, Harry at her heels, when Harry entered he saw 5 other people beside him and Hermione, Ron who had grown at least 3 inches and had a broader build, Lavender who had died her hair well lavender and of course Dumbledore who looked older than ever and then there where two others. One a male about the same height as Harry and was fairly well toned he was pale though, very pale, he had brown hair and when he turned around to see who had entered Harry noticed that the boy had gray eyes, deep gray. The last a girl turned around her red hair flipped behind her she was slim and had nice curves and was very pretty and her eyes were they were they were his eyes the same emerald green eyes looked back at him as the ones that were looking at the girl, the girl reminded him strongly of the pictures of his………….mother.

Harry just stared at that girl and that girl just stared at him. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"AAHhhh Hermione and Harry glad you could join us." Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes lingered on Harry then went to Alex, they looked exactly like they're parents. Noticing how they where looking at each other Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two looked up at him. " Well sit down" Hermione sat down and so did Harry. "Well too business then. Harry and Hermione I'd like you too meet JP Anderson he's Lavenders cousin." Harry shook hands with the boy. Then Hermione followed suite. " I'd also like you too meet Alex Potter." Harry just stood there and so did she. Dumbledore said, "go ahead you wont bite each other." 

Alex made the first move "Ummm Hi Harry it's umm nice to finally meet you well my brother Happy Birthday by the way."

"Ummm hi Alex its nice to meet you too, and umm Happy Birthday to you too."

"Dumbledore said, "Alright now that were all acquainted its time to get back to the transferring business. So You're all being transferred to Englamour it's a Canadian school in Port moody, Its right behind the muggle school Port Moody Secondary, you will all be taking a plane tomorrow and will be meeting my sister the headmistress at the airport. You will need to buy everything on this list." Dumbledore handed them each a piece of parchment about 10 feet long.

"Dumbledore" Hermione said "There's at least 100 things on this list."

"I know dear. O and Harry Allegri arrived earlier on today she's waiting in room 19 when you Ron and jp go there tonight, it'll be you're sleeping quarters, for the night, the girls are staying here."

" O alright, I wondered where she went."

" Any questions you six have upon arrival will be answered my sister. Any questions know?"

"Ya" said Ron " Why are we doing this, I mean being transferred and all?"

"I was wondering when someone would ask that, well you're being transferred because me and my sister decided that it would be a good experience for 6 of our students to live in different environments, I know what you're thinking Alex Why were you and Jp chosen because I thought it would be good if you got to know you're brother before he went back to his own turf and Jp is such a good friend of yours to give you some familiarity." All six of the students nodded their heads. "Well I best let you shop, but Alex and Harry can you stay behind."

The other four students left saying goodbye to their headmaster and classmates.

Harry blurted out a question that had been bobbing in his head since he arrived "Dumbledore how come no one knew about Alex and how come I wasn't told before that I still had family?"

Alex nodded, "ya why weren't we told before now."

" Well I didn't know until recently when I found Sirius's diary, he was the only human being who knew that you had a twin Harry and Alex, but he didn't know where you were Alex all he knew was you're name and he didn't want anyone too know that you Harry had a twin until he found out for himself if she was alive so he told no one he was also trying to keep Alex save from Voldemort as well. Why you only found out now is because I only recently found out." 

"O." said Alex and Harry at the same time, they both looked at each other and smiled my sis Harry thought my bro Alex thought, then they both stood up and hugged each other. "I have family real family," said Harry as tears spilled onto Alex's hair forming little beads of water on her red hair, "I have real family too." Cried Alex as her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled Harry may never have his parents or Sirius back but now he has a sister. He has family. 'You two may join you're friends now."

Harry and Alex walked out of room 14 hand in hand they had real family.

Hermione was musing in her head Harry ha family I hope he wont forget us little did she know that Ron was thinking those same thoughts and Jp was thinking those same thoughts but about Alex.

Harry and Alex found the other four in Flourish and Blotts they first saw Hermione running around frantically she grabbed Harry and Alex's arms as she ran around the store throwing books at them "so many books to get. "She squealed with delight Alex looked at Harry and Harry looked at her they laughed. They had known each other for all of an hour and it was like they'd known each other forever.

As the six students walked down the passageways Ron found himself completely entranced with Alex and little did he know that his girlfriend Lavender was completely entranced with Jp.

The six of them bought ice cream and had bought all 101 of their supplies Harry had also found out that he could keep Allegri with him at this new school Englamour. As they sat at a table outside the ice cream parlor Hermione was reading to them all about the new school englamour. She told them that the school's name meant English love, eng was short for English and lamour meant love in French, she was also reading some of the many things about englamour it was basically like Hogwarts except for it read that in the month of December the last month of the year all students that liked each other would end up together it was a charm set upon the school by none other then Romance-Anne-Marie Potter one of the 4 founders of that school. And none other than a great ancestor of Harry and Alex.

The other 3 founders were Rose-Anne-Scarlet brown, Lavender and Jp's great ancestor, Frederick Weasley, Ron's great ancestor and finally Harrington granger Hermione's great ancestor.

"You know you guys," said Jp "All of us are related to one of the four founders if you ask me there's more to this transfer then Dumbledore told us."

The group sat there as everyone mused what it could possibly be Ron quickly said "we were sent to carry on the wishes of our ancestors by throwing bi parties." 

"NO" said Hermione "we were sent to give all of our knowledge to this new school."

"No" said Jp "we were sent to meet new hot babes."

"No" said Lavender "we were sent to have a new experience."

"NO" said Alex "We were sent to destroy all evil in the school."

The five of them started fighting while Harry just watched in amusement passer bys just stared it would make no sense to them because all they were saying was, "destroy evil", "knowledge", "new experience", "Parties", and "new babes" Harry decided to interrupt.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see."

A/n well its finished. R/R hope you enjoyed.


	3. The shit on the boy who lived

Last time we ended with

The five of them started fighting while Harry just watched in amusement passer bys just stared it would make no sense to them because all they were saying was, "destroy evil", "knowledge", "new experience", "Parties", and "new babes" Harry decided to interrupt.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see."

"But I don't want to wait." Hermione whined

"Ya us neither" everyone else whined after Hermione.

"Hey do you guys think I like waiting, well I don't either but we have no choice." Harry said irritation in his voice

"O But Harry surely the boy who was slapped could tell us." Harry and Hermione burst out laughing the rest of the group just looked at each other and shook their heads, "I hate inside jokes when I'm not on the inside part of them." said Ron By that time though the laughter from the two wriggling on the floor had intoxicated the spirits of the rest and even though they had no idea why they were laughing the other four of the group were soon wriggling on the floor as well.

"So Hermione" asked Alex sitting on her bed in their room (#14) "What's my brother like, I want to know every nasty little detail."

Lavender jumped up from her bed and said, "Well I can tell you the nasty little details."

"Go ahead and start." Replied an excited sister.

"Well to start off, his hair is always messy, and he talks in his sleep, and he faints in class, and our divination teacher says he's going to die pretty soon, and he bites his nails, and he started um a defense organization in our school called Dumbledore's Army to teach us all these nifty tricks and he's really messy, so un-organized. He always gets himself in trouble, in our first year he saved the world from Voldemort then in our second year he saved us again then in our third year he rescued Sirius Black and Buckbeak the Hippogriff, then in our fourth year he was entered into the triwizard tournament and he was the best out of everyone and he won, he was also threatened by Voldemort but he escaped and warned the wizarding world but barely any one believed him and everyone thought he was insane then in our fifth year he helped catch a bunch of death eaters and watched Dumbledore get rid of Voldemort's body and who knows what will happen this year and he's never separated from Ron and Hermione, he went out with Cho Chang last year but she said he was too obsessed with Hermione and Ron even told me when we were in the rose garden that one time in Harry's sleep he said that he loved Her-. She cut herself short

"Well that's a lot of information but I think I asked Hermione" Lavender flushed bright pink, "sorry Alex, I just" Lavender started to twiddle her fingers and stared lively at the floor

"Don't worry Lavender that's alright." Lavender jumped off the bed and was all cheery again well I think I'll go get ready for bed.

Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, she had just emerged from the bathroom. "You want to talk?"

"Ya actually I do, what's the shit on my brother."

"The shit?' Hermione asked totally confused

" You know the scoop."

"O" Realization dawned on Hermione's face, Alex just laughed. "Well when he's happy or excited his eyes sparkle and when he's upset they go kind of dull, when he's angry his brow creases into tight lines and when he sleeps he doesn't snore he just breathes deeply and his heart moves at the same beat as his breathing and when he's doing his homework or reading his face always gets screwed up in a cute way and when he plays Quidditch he's totally confident in himself and he fly's like an angel and when he-.

"Hermione" Hermione snapped out of her dreamy faze and looked at Alex, "do you like my brother."

"NO! He's just my best friend I would never like him he's just a friend I swear, what would make you think that." Alex just cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

"Who does Hermione like?" Lavender emerged from the bathroom in her P J's.

"No one!" yelled Hermione "Harry." Alex calmly replied to Lavender's question.

"I do not!" Hermione yelled Lavender smiled and went Aw "I don't."

"Whatever you want to say Hermione I'm going to bed," said Alex "ya me too" said Lavender giggling madly.

Hermione shut off the light, I don't like Harry I can't He's my best friend, 'O shutuep you know you do' who said that Hermione thought 'who else you're muse' my muse ' ya you know the thing that comes up with all you're brilliant ideas 'I come up with all my brilliant ideas 'I am you stupid' if you were me you wouldn't call me stupid 'I'll call myself whatever I want to' shutuep said Hermione as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep

Meanwhile in room 19

"So Jp what's the scoop with my sister." Harry asked 

"I dunno she's just cool, you know." Jp said absolutely no tone to his voice

"YA I know what you're saying, man" Harry said 'so you heard of the new Quidditch team from England?"

"Ya totally Their so cool, their sequer is supposed to be awesome." Jp said a lot more tone in his voice.

"Hey" said Ron coming back from the bathroom "you dudes talking about Quidditch without me! Harry I thought we were supposed to be best friends.'

"Then come and join us Ron," said Harry.

Harry awoke the next morning at six o'clock to a girl jumping on his bed wait two girls jumping on his bed Hermione and Alex. "Wake up, sleepy head." The two girls giggled

"Ge roff me you crazy banshees!" Harry mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Alex, did he just call us banshees?" "Ya I think the famous brother of mine did." Alex and Hermione looked at each other "Lets get him!" The two girls chorused.

What have I gotten myself into Harry thought as a pillow hit him square in the face "Ouch, You Girls pack a pillow" His words were muffled by another pillow hitting him across the head again.

"Of course we do." Alex and Hermione giggled as they hit Harry repeatedly with two pillows.

"You're going to pay ladies" Ron yelled as Alex hit him when she swung her pillow back to hit Harry, By this time Harry was up and was also hitting the girls with pillows Know the four of them were running around the room boys against girls, feathers flying everywhere.

Ron Had tackled Alex and they were rolling on the floor totally out of breath they stopped Alex on top of Ron, Their noses touching breathing heavily "Um, Alex I cant breathe." Ron gasped, Alex jumped up "So sorry Ron." she said and dashed out of the room.

Hermione and Harry had also stopped fighting; Hermione asked, "Why'd she run out like that?" Hermione asked

"I have no clue, honestly" Replied Ron

Just then Lavender burst in "Guys we have 15 minutes to get to the airport!" she dashed out just as fast as she dashed in.

"I'm not even packed!" Hermione screamed and ran back to her room.

"We've only been here for one night, what could she have to pack?" Ron asked a puzzled look on his face

Harry just shrugged "I dunno girl stuff."

A/N will they miss the plane what will happen who knows! Me but you have to wait to find out

One minor mistake I made in the last chapter Harry's birthday is the 31st so it's the 31st now, alright its now the beginning of august alright thank you rhetti for telling me


	4. The boy who was transferred

Harry Potter In:

The mystery of Englamour

The school of enchantment

Of all kinds

A/n: All right the four chapter, I'd like some more reviews though, All right then on with the show, well story.

Disclaimer: I've already said it so don't sue me!

Last time we ended with:

"I'm not even packed!" Hermione screamed and ran back to her room.

"We've only been here for one night, what could she have to pack?" Ron asked a puzzled look on his face

Harry just shrugged "I dunno girl stuff." 

The six of them sat down in their six seats at the back of the plane, they were all huffing and puffing, and they had run from the entrance of the airplane station to their gate into the plane in 1 minute. Harry, Alex and Ron were in a three seat section and Hermione, Lavender and Jp, were in another three seat section.

"So Alex, what Have you been doing for the past 16 years of your life" Harry asked facing his sister.

"You really want to hear it from the beginning?" she asked, Ron nodded his head vigorously he wanted to know everything about Harry's sister, Harry knew everything about his sister so Ron should know everything about Harry's sister it was only fair let alone the fact that she was extremely hot and had a really nice personality from what Ron could tell.

"Of course I do I have to know everything about my sister, Duh!" Harry smiled

"Well you asked for it then." The boys nodded in agreement they had asked for it. "Well it all started on the day I was born July 31st. Well I was born to my biological Parents Lily and James potter, I was the spitting image of my mother and my brother was the spitting image of my father but we both had our mother's eyes. I was separated from my parents at birth I was given to the wrong family I was given into the Anderson family, supposedly my parents never knew I knew they did but they wanted me to love them as if I was truly their daughter see they were incapable of having children I was their last hope. My life from new born to eleven years old was dull; I didn't fit in to that family. They were shy and quiet and I was outgoing and loud. None of my family members looked like me they were all dark skinned and had deep brown eyes and black hair I on the other hand had red hair, green eyes and I'm sort of pale. I always had a hunch I was adopted, but never acted on those hunches, my only friends were Jp and a girl named Isabelle but when me and Jp got our letters to Swapsky and she found out we were magical, she refused to talk to us, she acted as though we were never friends. She refused to believe that we weren't going to kill her and other nonsense like that. In my childhood I never left my hometown which was Washington D.C. But I never saw any of the monuments there or did anything of the sort. I never left my neighborhood, my parents wouldn't allow it they even made me go to the private school on the block when it cost them a thousand dollars more then it would have to send me to the elementary school on the next street. At school I had no friends I didn't fit in the other Kids always teased me because I didn't look like my family, and Jp went to the Elementary school the next street up. Then when I was eleven years old I got my letter from Swapsky, so did Jp we were so happy, but o my parents weren't they hated the idea of me being a witch they tried to stop me but Headmistress scarlet, went t o my house and threatened my parents, she was always there for me the first five years of school sadly she died this summer, she was murdered by Voldemort. But I'll tell you about my first four years first. Alright in the first year I was top of the class see I love books and I read all my textbooks before I even got to the school and I knew everything at first no one liked me because I was a know it all, then in October when a flock of Cornish pixies broke into our school me and Jp saved the whole school so we where more respected after that. By my second year I was the keeper for my house team scarlet, I was the best seeker they'd seen in years, I'd also become the most popular girl in school. Everyone wanted to be around me but only Jp was my true friend and we stuck together, then in our 3rd year I went out with a boy called Ashton, except later that year I found out that he was really a siren, which is a creature who looks for death and if you kiss them they suck out your soul and become you, luckily that year I refused to kiss anyone because I made a stupid pact with Jp, that stupid pact saved my life. Then in my fourth year there was a tournament in our school called the grease tournament it's for students in fourth year and up. I entered and we had to do all these things like knock a troll out, rescue are best friend from across the world in a day and then for the last tournament we had to train baby hippogriff to be an obedient adult, I won the tournament and got 100 gold galleons. Then finally in my fifth year I was reading all these stories in the daily prophet about you and I made an album out of them, I'll show you when we get there, you had the same eyes as me and that was the weird part cause I'd never seen anyone with the same eyes as me. Then at the end of the year it came out that you were, telling the truth and Voldemort had come back I knew you were telling the truth, then Voldemort attacked our school right before the end of the year He said that he had finally found me and he was going on about how we were related and bla bla bla then My headmistress stepped in his way when he did the killing curse on me she died that day. Then Dumbledore found me and told me about you then we went to Diagon Alley with Jp and you know the rest because you were in it." Alex finished and with a sigh said, "Done."

"Holy" Harry said interest in his sister's life was amazing her life had been fairly similar to his, "I guess we did ask for that you've been telling you're story for an hour."

"Whoa, you're life is like Harry's, like brother like sister." Ron said amazed at Alex's life also

"You mean like sister like brother don't you Ron." Ron blushed "Of course I do Alex."

"Hey Ron, you're supposed to be on my side." Harry said laughing

"Sorry mate but I'm on Alex's side this time after she's a lady" Alex smirked Harry and stuck her tongue out, "Well Harry You've heard my life story what about yours."

"Alright Alex, well I don't remember mom and dad, but I remember the night of the attack…………. (A/n we all know his history so I won't bore you with it.)

Meanwhile over in the next row Hermione, Lavender and Jp were also exchanging life stories.

The plane ride was over and they we're finally in Canada, they had stopped to change planes in Toronto but now their trip was over and they wouldn't be returning to England until Christmas time. The group stepped out of the plane, they were all tired from the flight but at the same time were extremely excited to be in Canada they had no idea what was in store for them in Port moody, no idea at all.

They took a cab to Port moody Secondary then lugged all their luggage, behind the school and before their eyes they saw the most amazing thing. A castle loomed over their heads about the same size as Hogwarts, except around the outer edge was a river it whistled around the castle, sparkling in the moonlight.

Around the grounds were well kept and their was a forest around the bend. Harry had to ask, "Guys how do muggles not see this?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry, it's bad enough you and Ron never read A hogwarts a history, but now you don't even read about a foreign school, Englamour!"

"We thought you could tell us" Ron half asked half said.

Jp whispered to Harry and Ron "Alex gives me that too." But unfortunately for Jp Alex heard him and she slapped him upside the head "I beg you're pardon" She said laughing Jp just shrugged his shoulders. 

Hermione just chuckled and said " boys muggles don't notice this school because there's an invisibility charm around it. 

Realization dawned on the boys faces Lavender laughed "haha I didn't get in trouble for not reading hogwarts a history……nanananananananana" Lavender stuck her tongue out at the 3 boys

"O will get you in trouble though" Ron laughed Lavender stood shocked then ran away screaming, "Let's get her boys." The three boys ran after Lavender.

Lavender was screaming, "Guys I'm wearing new clothes please Noooooooooooooo!" It was too late for Lavender the three boys tackled her and all four of them were muddy.

Alex and Hermione were laughing, off in the distance Lavender saw them then whispered to the other three then all four of the muddy teenagers charged full speed at the two clean teenagers, Hermione and Alex exchanged glances "Uh oh." Said Hermione as the other four teenagers got closer to her and Alex screamed, "Quadruple uh oh." As they were tackled to the ground.

Six muddy teenagers walked into the school, the headmistress Dumbledore was waiting for them.

She looked a lot like her brother the same twinkling blue eyes and long gray hair except of course she had a more feminine build. She was wearing midnight blue robes with little stars all over. "Welcome to Englamour." She smiled as she said this all Harry could think is wow she has an even stranger accent then Alex and Jp. 

The Headmistress showed them where her office was and directed them to their special room until they could be sorted with the rest of the new students.

Their temporary room had six four-poster beds but was unusually large. The bedding was a deep red with gold trim around all the edges the hangings from the beds were a deep scarlet with gold mesh over top it was very beautiful, Their were beads hanging through the center pf the room it served as a divider between the two rooms in the center of the hangings there was a board on either side it said door open, sound barriers on/off doors close and bathroom. The six of them were on the boys side of the room they noticed that they're was no visible bathroom. Harry decided to press the door open function door appeared in the middle of the bead hangings the girls walked through chatting about their new headquarters, Harry could hear them through the bead hangings so he pressed the door close button, it closed but he could still hear the girls so he pressed sound barrier he could still hear the girls so he pressed door open walked into their room looked they had a similar system on their side he pressed sound barrier and walked through the door and on his side pressed door close he couldn't hear the girls he pressed sound barrier on the boys side but he still couldn't hear the girls he explained this too the other guys they were amazed then Ron said something about the bathroom, so Harry pressed the bathroom button, a door in the middle of the beads went open the boys looked inside their was a toilet a urinal a shower a bath towels, everything you could need in a bathroom, the boys stepped inside on the inside of the door to the bathroom was another panel of things, the first one read water Harry pressed it and the water turned on, the next one read, essential needs, the mirror swung open and three razors were there three brushes, gel, shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste and three toothbrushes, the next thing read bath , Harry pressed it and the bath filled up he pressed it again and it emptied, then he pressed shower same thing happened there too. It was so cool. The girls were checking everything out too, They were also on the bathroom on the inside of their door they also had another panel they went through bath, shower, water and they just pressed essential needs, their mirror swung open there was an endless supply of makeup all of their favorite brands, their was brushes, sleakezy hair gel, hair spray, bubboter pus for pimples, tampons, maxi pads, and a truth mirror.

The girls and boys exited their bathrooms then pressed the open door buttons and came face to face with each other.

"These rooms are amazing!" Hermione exclaimed the boys answered O you have no idea.

A/N So what'd you think; I wish my room was like that lol until next chapter. 


	5. The boy who lived has new teachers

Harry Potter In:

The mystery of Englamour

The school of enchantment

Of all kinds

Last time we ended with

The girls and boys exited their bathrooms then pressed the open door buttons and came face to face with each other.

"These rooms are amazing!" Hermione exclaimed the boys answered O you have no idea.

After everyone was cleaned up, and their muddy clothes in heaps on the floor, Allegri appeared, "Hello Harry Potter sir" The pixie looked around then said, "Friends of Harry Potter. The Headmistress has asked me to inform you that breakfast is served, "Breakfast but its only 11 o'clock." "A but Harry Potter sir Canadian time it is breakfast. Come I'll show you too the Great Hall." Everyone looked at Harry Ron asked the question but it was on all of the other's minds. "Harry where'd you get that thing and what is it?"

Harry sighed he knew one of them were bound to ask that inevitable question. "It's a pixie/Cornish pixie, Sirius breed it for me, it has his mind it's really rather cool and her name is Allegri. I'm really lucky too cause now I don't need to buy a new owl, after Hedwig died because stupid Uncle Vernon strangled Her." Everyone stared shocked Ron and Hermione didn't know how Hedwig died and Jp and Alex simply didn't know who Hedwig was in the first place.

They had arrived at the Great Hall obviously it didn't normally look like this because there was only 20 seats at the table, only Professor Dumbledore was currently seated at the table, "Come sit down, your teachers will be arriving soon, and after breakfast we will go for a tour." The students nodded and sat down at the table Harry looked around his first instinct was to look at the roof, Their were paintings all over it of many things their were four long pictures going from the back of the room to the front of four people their was a lady who had long black hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes, she was very slim and in the painting she was smiling widely with one dimple on her right side of her face she was wearing a medieval dress, she looked very important at her feet their were four letters R.A.M.P. Harry thought to himself that that must mean Romance-Anne-Marie-Potter, his great ancestor, if I were a girl I'd look like that too.

He looked over their was a man with bright red hair and freckles all over his face he was wearing a business suit and had a wide grin on his face he had chestnut brown eyes and he was tall and lanky. At the bottom of his picture Harry read F.W. Obviously that's Ron's great ancestor.

Harry's gaze was averted to the next picture it was of a man with cinnamon short hair and cinnamon eyes, he also had freckles but only on his nose, he had a stronger build than the other man that was apparent. He was wearing magenta robes, which were a little torn at the end, He was grasping a book in his right hand, and his face looked as though in deep thought in this picture. At the bottom of his painting were the letters H.G. obviously Hermione's great ancestor he could recognize those eyes and that hair anywhere.

He looked at the last painting this one was of a girl who looked rather shy; her shoulders were hunched as if she was scared of something. She had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she was also extremely pale. She was wearing a medieval dress similar to the one Romance was wearing, except instead of red hers were a pale blue which matched her eyes. At the bottom of her painting were the letters R.A.S.B. Obviously Lavender and Jp's great ancestor.

In between the four founders paintings were pictures of the development of Englamour, There were paintings of the four founders sitting together and building the school.

Harry looked around the Hall the windows were stainless glass and had yet more pictures on them, He was snapped out of this visual look of the school when Professor Dumbledore said "So Harry you're pretty close to my brother aren't you."

Harry nodded "I guess." She looked at him questioningly she responded by saying "Well I hope you find the same kind of friend in me as you did in my brother."

Harry was about to respond but the doors to the great hall swung open 13 teachers entered the room "Ahhh Your new teachers."

" Students I'll start from left to right there's Professor Parker, Professor Wong, Professor Zapton, Professor Ariken, Professor Bouilet, Professor Freeborn, Professor Madadi, Professor Stenmark, Professor Distasio, Professor Dotto, Professor Girard, Professor Grahm, and finally Professor Hoffman."

"Hi." The students said they all shook hands and ate breakfast. After breakfast, the six students went upstairs to their totally awesome room. They all got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next day when Harry woke up he decided that he'd go walking around the grounds.

When he was exiting he met one of his new teachers, he had forgotten her name. There were too many new teachers; he couldn't remember their names.

"Hi ya Harry." Replied the teacher in a sweet voice

"Ummm hi Professor" Harry paused "Ummm."

"Its Professor Freeborn." She smiled "Don't worry I have trouble with names too." she was laughing so Harry decided to laugh too.

"She can't be that much older than us she looks like she's 16, how can she be a teacher." She laughed again "I said that out loud didn't I." Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya you did don't worry though that's alright, by the way I'm only19, and I'm Three years older than you."

Harry just looked at her "Are the other teachers much older than you?"

"No. Professor's Wong, Bouilet, Ariken, Madadi, Zapton, Distasio, parker and Girard are the same age as me and Professor's Grahm, Stenmark, Hoffman and Dotto are a year younger than us." Harry nodded 

"But why aren't there any older teachers here?" Harry asked

"Because the other older teachers were all attacked by death eaters, most our dead and three have gone insane." Professor Freeborn replied sadness written all over her face

With Harry's morning walk forgotten he kept on talking with professor Freeborn.

He walked back into his room and the other five people were standing at the door, all arms crossed and five feet tapping.

"Where Have you been!" Yelled Alex and Hermione "I've been worried about you Harry." Hermione replied. Harry thought to himself wow, she likes me, and then he thought no she doesn't she was just worried.

"I was talking with Melissa." Harry said shrugging his shoulders

"Melissa?" Ron asked

"Professor Freeborn duh." Harry said getting impatient with these silly questions I mean it was his life.

"What did you guys talk about?" Jp asked

"Well." Harry said, "I found out, that all of the teachers were friends during school and that Professor's Wong, Bouilet, Ariken, Madadi, Zapton, Distasio, parker and Girard are 19 and Professor's Grahm, Stenmark, Hoffman and Dotto are all 18.The older teachers that used to teach here were attacked by Death eaters most are dead but the only three that survived are insane. Their first names are Melissa Freeborn, Samantha Wong, Leslie Bouilet, Cassandra Ariken, Noya Madadi, Jessi Zapton, Gabriel Distasio, Lauren Parker, Jason Girard, Kevin Grahm, Cameron Stenmark, Thomas Hoffman, and Joey Dotto. They're all like going out to its so ironic, the pairs are like this Melissa and Cameron, Noya and Thomas, Jessi and Gabriel, Sammantha and Kevin, Cassandra and Joey and finally Lauren and Jason, Leslie doesn't have a boyfriend, the only she ever had was when she was eleven and that was with Gabriel for a few weeks but she hasn't had a boyfriend since because she's a bitch and she's really mean to everyone she said too watch out for her."

It was the day before School started, there was commotion everywhere. 

A/N Well the 5th chapter is done, I had to throw my friends and me in there lol, hope you liked it I know I rushed the end a little bit O well. R/R


End file.
